


Still There

by RainbowHearts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHearts/pseuds/RainbowHearts
Summary: Sometimes being left behind gives Keith residual fears.





	Still There

Some nights, Keith finds himself panting for air and a fear clasping tightly around his heart. He can physically feel the dread weighing heavily in himself wondering if tonight will be the night that he’ll wake up to an empty bed.

Tonight is one of those nights. His heart is pounding loudly in his ears making it difficult to hear if anyone else was there. Clutching the front of his own shirt as he tries to convince himself to calm down. To breathe again because this fear is stupid and irrational. Sure, Shiro went missing a couple of times in the past, but it’s been years since then. 

The fear is still there, but it’s settling to an ache as he mentally berates himself. Finally, he can hear normally again. He can hear the slumbering sounds beside him. Turning to look at the large back facing him mere inches away and feeling all the tension drain out as he confirms visually the he’s really there. Shiro is still there.

Keith isn’t one to cuddle while sleeping, but he decides to make an exception this time. Moving closer to Shiro and throwing an arm over his midsection to seek his heart. Once he finds it, he places his palm flat against his chest to feel the steady beat of his heart. Burying his face between Shiro’s shoulder blades as he breathes in deeply. He lets the sound of Shiro sleeping lull him back to sleep.


End file.
